Starrk's Pet
by Enski
Summary: Stories from a lazy owner and his cheeky pet kitten. Starrk/Ggio. Crack pairing.


A/N - I really like these two, so it only makes sense that I put them together (Hitsugaya/Luppi, Starrk/Ggio, Noba/Shinji... I think the only canon pairing I like is Grimmjow/Ulquiorra XD Oh, and Nnoitra/Tesla.) I might continue on with this, but each chapter won't be chronological and I'll switch point of views between Starrk and Ggio.  
(I blame this story on me reading Tramps Like Us :'D )

Starrk/Ggio  
Starrk's Pet

**Starrk's POV**

* * *

"Starrk, get up so we can go out today. You know, like you _promised_."

I recently adopted a little kitten last month. I found him wandering about in a busy shopping district. I treated him to lunch and I guess that's what made him stay with me. I talked to my younger sister about him and she said that with her attending school and actually 'living her life,' a pet would be good for me. She gave me books about proper pet care, but when I told her he only _looked_ like a cat and was most likely a high school or college student, she gave me a strange look and said 'Good luck with the pet kitty, Starrk.'

Though, I guess I would be considered more of a dog person but I assumed cats were practically the same. But mine wants more attention than others.

"Starr-"

"Ggio, why don't you prepare us a light lunch and we'll go to the park?"

"...And when I finish making the lunch, I won't find you sleeping. Right?"

I gave a nod (But after the past few weeks, he knows better) and Ggio went into the kitchen to start cooking. I don't know how long it took him, but I woke up to something purring and nuzzling my head. A part of me wanted to push it away, but I went for petting it instead.

"Can we take Los Lobos?"

My motorcycle. I think Ggio likes it more than me, but last time I checked I'm the one providing him shelter.

He made another low purr before I sat up and nudged him towards the front door. He smiled, tossing me the keys to my cycle and went outside.

As we're riding to the park (Really, when we're riding anywhere on Los Lobos) I always make sure to go above the speed limit just for Ggio. It makes him cling tighter to me. ...Selfish, yes, but it proves my point to him that I can be useful in some situations. And I think that deep down he likes going at fast speeds. I can usually feel him smiling when he's hugging me for dear life.

When we get to the park, he immediately jumps off the cycle and runs to find a perfect spot. I think he has a territorial thing about him, but I've never pressed him about it. He's usually good at finding places that would be fit for a king.

We don't usually do much; eat, sleep, watch Ggio hunt bees ('I fucking hate hornets...'). We spend a good amount time there before we head home. The cat's more tired than me while we're riding back, but once I bring up the speed he starts to hold on tighter ('Why do you do that?' 'I'm sorry, but I thought making sure you weren't road kill was a good thing.').

At home, we stumble back inside and crash on the couch. My whole body is taking up most of the couch's length while Ggio is partially balled up close to my stomach. I move to turn on the radio when I see him reach for the television remote.

"No."

"Why not? You have a nice TV and _never_ watch it. It's a total waste."

It's one of those flat, widescreen, plasma televisions that everyone has. I found it at a moving sale and mistook it for a picture frame. Lilynette still makes jokes, asking 'What priceless picture are you going to put in the pricey frame, Starrk?' I've thought about getting rid of it but have never gone through with it. It has begun to be apart of my living space, and I would rather have it instead of a blinding white wall. Plus I've been told that I have nice programming.

"Fine. You have an hour."

He made some grumbling noises before he turned it on and started flipping through the channels. He settled for a crime drama and snuggled closer to me. (I ended up watching it, too. It was actually good.)

We didn't finish watching it (but promised that we would start using the TV more, starting with that show), but ended up sleeping until late night. I woke up, brought Ggio into my room and covered him in my bed. I started walking back out when I heard some mumbles and turned around. He had sat up and was looking dead at me. I wondered if it was a good or bad thing that his eyes were so bright.

"I asked you where were you going?"

"Back into the living room. Go get some sleep."

"Starrk. Just because I'm here doesn't mean that I have the right to your bed."

"I hardly use it." It's too much of a chore to come all the way here to get sleep when the couch is closer.

"Pets are known to sleep with their owners. So get in here before I rip it to shreds or something."

I'll blame his attitude on a lack of sleep.

→ Our days are always something like this. I may be over thinking this, but I hope they stay this way. ←


End file.
